<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dare {Hiatus} by ShuichiOuma010</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209593">The Dare {Hiatus}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuichiOuma010/pseuds/ShuichiOuma010'>ShuichiOuma010</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OneShots As Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Dare, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hands, Holding Hands, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, One True Pairing, Personality Swap, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Sleepy Boys, Truth, Truth or Dare, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Written on a Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:50:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuichiOuma010/pseuds/ShuichiOuma010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When playing a game of truth or dare who knows what could be revealed...but what if the one making the dares and truths knows everything...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OneShots As Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -1-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I swear on my life Monokuma's motives just keep getting worse. The last one we had was where we had to either kill someone or get put in a closet with another student...nothing really happened and even though two students did have to go in the closet. Nothing happened. I mean it was Kirumi and Ryoma so...I didn't expect them to do anything anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm just glad it wasn't worse. It could have been me and Shuichi for Christ's sake...he would have definitely found out. I felt my face become hot as my hand went to grab my scarf. I hid my face in my scarf even though I was certain I was alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you haven't noticed I have a crazy crush on Shuichi. I know, it's crazy and absolutely an impossible wish...he would never like a liar like me. I mean who am I kidding? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An accomplished detective with a deceitful leader. There is no way in hell that could be anything other than a joke! We are complete opposites and there is also the possibility he could be straight...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw Keeboy out of the corner of my eye and he was conveniently alone. This will be fun~, I walked over to him and poked his back before he turned around to face me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keeboy!!" I yelled as I saw him walking down to the dining hall. Another day just started and I was kind of surprised to see Keeboy up this early in the morning. Usually I have a couple hours to myself before anybody else wakes up...or at least comes out of their rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not that I didn't like having to be alone most of the morning and most of the night. Because god knows I'm not sleeping. I don't think anyone is for that matter. Anyway- Keeboy~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Kokichi?!" He helped when I put my hands on his chest. He is just like Shuichi always so flustered at the slightest touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L-let go!" He yelped holding onto my arms trying to push me away. After a while of hearing his complaints I sighed and let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeez Keeboy~ you aren't any fun anymore~ don't really know what I expected from a robot anyway~," I teased him before I walked away with a skip. He was just standing there muttering nonsense into his hand while he blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets boring fast...but the thing about Shuichi is he always takes another route. Well most of the time anyway. That's why I find him so entertaining. He always has a ways of surprising me in his own way! I know crazy right? I was surprised as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People here are so boring..." I sighed walking back over to the dorms to see if Shuichi was up yet. I want something to entertain me until breakfast...but Shuichi always wakes up right before. Only giving him enough time to walk over there before breakfast starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love how well he gets along with the others...but it gets annoying when Kaito and Maki are always keeping me away from him. It's a pain when they always are hanging out with him and whenever I come near...they always chase me away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess Shuichi really is way out of my league</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed putting my head in my hands. I went to go and sit in the grass in the lower courtyard. Most people stayed in the higher courtyard because it was closer to the dining hall. Knowing this, I go here because no one will bother me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Kokichi!" Rantaro yelled from over by the stairs. Speak of the devil and he shall come...what a pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Avocado head! What are you doing here?" I asked looking over at him playfully annoyed. He saw through my facade and walked over to me taking the spot next to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, are you coming for breakfast?" I looked up at him with a huff. I like Rantaro and everything...but sometimes he can be a pain in my ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one wants me there anyway! So why bother~!" I held up my hands with a big smirk on my face. Rantaro sighed and got up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if your coming I'm leaving right now," Like he said soon after he turned on his heel and left back up the stairs as quickly as he came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and put my head back into my hands. Why does everyone hate me here? I know people have never liked me before but Jesus...give me some credit! I'm the only one who makes anything interesting!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which reminds me...Shuichi is going to be there. I got up and skipped over to the stairs to head to the dining hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get to mess with my ShuShu again! This is going to be fun~, but what should I do today? I need to take a new approach...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put my hand to my chin...hmm, a way to surprise Shuichi. What could I do? Something totally out of character...I got it! Clapping my hands together I walked into the dining hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I opened the doors I was met with what I was always met with whenever I entered a room with all the students. They all groaned and rolled their eyes...well most of them anyway. But Shuichi surprisingly isn't one of them...I was sure he was going to be the first one knowing he is my main target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bit my finger for a moment collecting my thoughts. I put on a big smile and walked over to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Shuichi," I placed both of my hands on the part of the table next to him. He flinched at the sudden loud sound. It made me grin seeing his adorable expressions. I adore all of them~ but sadly he always wears that hat to cover them...oh Jeez...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kokichi! What the hell are you doing over here?!" Kaito yelled. I sighed and looked over at him with one of my creepy smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What ever I want to do Kaito," I said in a scary tone. He flinched in his chair but didn't back down. He got up from his seat and grabbed my scarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's a fight you want huh? Then a fight you shall get...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Sorry! I meant to post this on Monday...but I totally spaced T^T! This will be the book that will be taking Monday updates after Nightmares comes to a close! Thank you all so much for reading!!-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-</b>
  <b>
    <em>ShuichiOuma010-</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. -2-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"K-Kaito!" Shuichi gasped as Kaito punched my cheek. I coughed a bit but this was nothing compared to the trouble I would get into with DICE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to teach this lying shit that he can't just-" I was actually waiting for him to come up with a bullshit problem I was causing. But then Shuichi cut him off. I could tell he was getting anxious about us fighting again...I felt a little bad but Kaito just always gets on my nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He can't just what Kaito?" Kaito stopped in his tracks and dropped my scarf making me fall to the floor. I held my hand to my cheek. This is going to bruise...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh well," Kaito just moved his hand to the back of his neck and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know he was just getting on my nerves," Kaito huffed making me laugh. I got glares from everyone throughout the dining hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's no reason to punch someone!" Kaito shrugged and Shuichi just sighed sitting next to me on the floor. He grabbed my arm and brought me into the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you two going to fuck!" Miu yelled from the dining hall making both of us groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well~ Shuichi where are you taking me~?" I teased grabbing his hand in my own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well! I was going to take you to the nurse's office because you are always getting hurt!" He gripped my hand tightly making me flinch a bit. Maybe I went to far...but why is he so worried about me anyways me and Kaito never get along. The others don't like me either but seeing what I always tell them and I'm lying all the time...I don't blame them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Kaito, and I just never get along! And he is so hotheaded and an overall dumbass that he can't control himself when he gets mad!" I laughed after my statement but he just frowned at me again. Jeez...tough crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't say that about him," Shuichi sighed and quickly patched up my cheek. He pulled me up and pulled me out of the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Shuichi~ I'm all patched up~," I took his hat from off his head making him gasp. His face was red but I finally got to see his gorgeous eyes~,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn't notice I was staring until he took his hat back and left with a huff. I shook my head a couple of times. It's weird for him to be so huffy. Well, guess it can't be helped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shuichi you are just so interesting to me~ I want to be able to figure you out~," I was talking to myself and didn't notice someone was behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heyo Kokichi!" I jumped and almost screamed when I saw Monokuma behind me. He was just smiling with that sadistic grin he always has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Monokuma! What are you doing here~?" I said in my normal teasing tone. He smiled more and laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well! Since all you assholes aren't killing anyone I'm making a new motive! And I'm sure you are going to love it~!" He said before disappearing as quickly as he appeared. That was weird...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What does he mean by that? Does he know about my crush on Shuichi? I mean if I think about it I am being pretty obvious about it...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Kokichi what were you talking about with Monokuma?" Keebo was standing by the wall with Miu drooling beside him. She must think we were doing something dirty...oh god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He just said there was going to be another motive soon~!" I exclaimed putting my hands behind my head. They both gave me a suspicious look but just shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do we know you aren't lying about that?" Keeboy gave me a glare before Miu recovered from whatever she was drooling about before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I bet he saw you and Pooichi fuck so he wants to use it as blackmail!!" She started laughing while me and Keeboy just rolled our eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't want to waste any more of my time talking to you cum dumpster!" I yelled before turning on my heel and skipping away. I heard Miu moan loudly as I walked away. She is such a nasty fucker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked back to my dormitory because it was free time so what's the point of wasting any more time with them. I need to take some time to myself anyway. Shuichi is still angry with me because of earlier...should I go and apologize?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked into my room only to hear a knock moments after I went to sit on my bed. I walked over to the door with a groan and it was Shuichi. His hat was covering his face and it made me frown that I couldn't see his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shuichi? Are you here to confess to me~?" I teased making him blush. I love seeing him blush he is just so shy~ it's so cute~!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no- I just want to talk to you," He cut himself off. I could tell he wanted to say something else...but I think my teasing cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about Saihara-Chan~?" I tilted my head and tried to see under his hat but couldn't. He sighed and held his hand out to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" I asked taking his hand. He took me out into the courtyard and brought me to sit under a tree in the grass. I was confused about why he took me out here but it was nice to have some fresh air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So-" He cut me off by putting his hand on my mouth. I blushed but hid my blush quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to ask you if you could stop getting hurt...because I don't want you getting hurt-" He whispered under his breath. I blushed knowing that he cared about me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll try but no promises~," I teased him again not letting my mask slip off any farther. I like being able to just talk to him like this...but I can't let my guard down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-So here is the next part! Thank you all so much for reading!!-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-ShuichiOuma010-</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. -3-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shuichi kept blushing. Did I say something to make my beloved this flustered~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I-I should get going...it's late..." Shuichi said quietly before he slowly walked to his dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can walk together then!" I yelled over to him as I walked next to him. I linked my arm with his before we started walking towards the dorm rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could tell he was nervous...is he feeling the same as I am right now? My chest is full of butterflies and I'm trying my best to not just blush right here next to him. That's probably not it...but if it is I'm sure I'll figure it out sooner or later~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Kokichi!" He helped before closing the door quickly behind him. I was taken aback by how he was acting but didn't let it bother me too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I made my way to my dorm and it was already late...days are just passing faster the longer I'm trapped here. Sadly I still haven't gotten any closer getting out of here...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Shuichi~," I whispered as I closed my door behind me. I walked over to my whiteboard and looked at his picture pinned to the board. Trustworthy...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and let my mind wander to what the motive could be. I think it's going to be as weird as the last motive...I'm just worried that it might expose my feelings for Shuichi. I try to hide them the best I can but I still want him to be able to figure it out. That's why I always leave so many hints for him to find to be able to piece this puzzle together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's probably why Monokuma came up to me after I talked to Shuichi and was probably blushing slightly before I was able to successfully suppress it. I bit my finger feeling my nervousness kick in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if it's worse than the last one? What if he finds out about me? What would he say? How would they react to that?" I asked holding a hand to my forehead. I just wanted to know what he was planning. Well, I'm not going to get any sleep tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.   .   .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hours of freaking out and staring at the picture of Shuichi~ I slapped my cheeks. That doesn't matter...I lay in my bed trying my best to get some sort of rest...but seeing the situation we are in and knowing there is probably going to be a motive soon...this can't be good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled the covers over me and let my eyes stare at the ceiling. There are no words to describe how silent it felt in my room...and it was making my head and thoughts go crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and held a hand over my forehead. I shut my eyes closed and started counting up as high as I could go before I blacked out eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.   .   . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up before the morning announcement just like I always do...I sighed and held a hand to my forehead. Another day...this is going to be hell...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I went over to grab my uniform to change into. I changed as quickly as I could not that I needed to get somewhere I just wanted to get changed so I could have a break...I mean a break before I have to get on with today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing I had to socialize with all of them and be able to keep this mask on all the time it makes me sick. I mean sure I get to slip in my real self when I talk to Shuichi sometimes but I get so nervous I immediately pull back. I know this makes him very confused and I feel kind of bad about it...but it's better to keep this up until the end to be able to beat this game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ding Dong</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bing Bong</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning announcement sounded after I changed and was just sitting on my bed. I was staring at the wall and was getting close to zoning out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning ultimates!! We have a new motive today!! All of you need to go the gym! Best to be there on time!!" Monokuma screeched before the monitor shut off like it always does. I groaned again and walked out of my room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People were already outside of their dorms. They must have been doing what I was doing and just sitting in my dorm. I mean some of them anyway...some of them look really tired...especially Shuichi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over to Shuichi wanting to tease him before Kaito is glued to his side. I quickly grabbed his hat making him gasp after I stole it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G-give that back!" He gasped grasping for his hat but I kept moving it fast enough to keep it away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I love seeing your beautiful face and eyes Shumai~!" I teased poking his cheek making him blush more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"K-Kokichi!" He yelled again making me giggle a bit more at his stutter. He is absolutely amazing~ he can be so confident one moment before becoming a panicked mess~ I love it so much~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright~ I'll give it back just because you are my favorite~!" I smiled at him before making my way to the gym. They were all walking behind me except for Gonta and Keebo who were standing in front of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice to be able to walk hearing the small conversations of the people around me while I could just listen and observe them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hello!" Monopiane said cutting off my thoughts. She was standing with Monotaro beside her. I was confused why they were just here in front of us...the motive was in the gym?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about this! We need to get you ready for Daddy!" Monopiane exclaimed with tears coming down her face. I was about to ask what she was apologizing for but right as I opened my mouth I was hit in the back of the neck. I couldn't tell if it was by blunt force or by a needle but I was out before I could look back...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Here is the next part! The new motive! What could happen to them? I'm just kidding you might be able to find out~ にしし~ Thank you all so much for reading!!-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-ShuichiOuma010-</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. -4-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We were all sitting cross-legged in the gym hooked up to lie detectors. We were all looking at each other with confused looks on our faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why are we here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is going to happen to us?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These were the two questions the majority of us were asking internally... Monokuma finally came to explain what the hell we were doing there and why we were there in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Everybody!! I can see most of you are confused which is exactly what I would expect!!" He said with his terrible screeching voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do to us?!" Tenko said looking over at Himiko with a worried look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, why are we all here?" Maki asked unconcerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this a new motive?!" Kaito yelled. Man, he is always so over the top... I sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if you have noticed all of you are hooked up to lie detectors." What else would these be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And today we are going to be playing truth or dare!" I could hear groans echo throughout the gymnasium accompanied by a variety of gasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I gave each one of you a paper of a list of people with a question or a dare to ask them! And keep in mind I know all of your secrets!! So let's get started shall we!!" He announced, causing me to roll my eyes before I realized... What if Saihara-chan finds out I like him? What will he say? Will he be disappointed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright so Shuichi is going to start us off," Monokuma said before Saihara-chan opened his paper nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit, I can just tell by the way monokuma is looking at me and him something bad is going to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-ah u-um Kokichi... Truth or Dare?" He asked looking over at me with a blush on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright, I need to think through this. If I choose truth I have to answer whatever question he asks truthfully and I hate telling the truth... So I think the best bet is dare... Maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I pick Dare Saihara-chan!" I responded trying to keep my fear under control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um well... Kokichi, I dare you to sit next to me?" He asked confused looking down at his paper with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright I thought you were going to give me a good dare Saihara-chan~," I said getting up and switching spots with Kaito who was originally next to him. But before I could say anything monokuma came over and pushed me and Saihara-chan closer to each other so I was sitting on his lap. I tried to get off and apologize only to be shocked by a collar that I just noticed was around my neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I forgot to mention if you don't do a dare you will be shocked until you do. And the voltage gets higher every time you disobey." Monokuma said, looking at me with a smirk. My face was red and I was holding onto Saihara-chan's torso and keeping my head to his chest to make sure that I didn't fall off and get shocked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-anyway." Saihara started from behind me causing my blush to increase. I tried to hide my face in his shirt. I hate when my face gets hot...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kokichi It's your turn to go." He said putting his arms around me to try to be comfortable... I assume. I'm not sure, but I'm not complaining...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Kaito, truth or dare?" I asked trying to move my thoughts away from the warmth on my face and the warmth from Saihara-chan making my body want more of his affection, but I can't do that. I don't want to make him madder at me than he already is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Truth?" He asked, sounding concerned, probably scared of getting shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you want to become an astronaut?" I asked looking down at the paper before folding it and putting it in my pocket to only find Saihara's hand around my waist causing me to blush even more. I looked over his shoulder and suppressed my blush before facing Kaito again to get his answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well there was this girl who was really into astrology and I wanted to get to know her better. So, I went and learned more about astrology. Only to find that I came to like it and wanted to go to space to see the stars for myself." He said before I giggled a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you laughing at?!" Kaito asked, looking over at me with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh sorry I just thought it was funny you found your passion after trying to impress a girl!" I said before laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not like that!" He said before looking to the side with a slight blush on his face. After he said this I could feel Saihara laugh from under me. I smiled. Why is he so cute?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miu Truth or Dare?" Kaito asked to try and stop our laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-truth," Miu said nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well um why do you always want to upgrade and do checkups on Keebo?" He asked, causing her face to go bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-well I l-like to i-invent things and he is the most interesting and advanced technology I have seen. I-I learn so much from him." She said stuttering and blushing. Keebo blushed as well from that comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, I have been waiting for this!" She yelled and turned her gaze to me and Saihara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poochi Truth or Dare?" She asked, causing his face to heat up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dare." He said, sounding unusually confident. I didn't expect Saihara-chan to say dare... This is an interesting development.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dare you to kiss Kokichi!" She yelled from across the room. I looked down at him only to see him with a super nervous expression. His face was so red it must have been burning hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat there before deciding to make it easier for him and I leaned down so our faces were inches apart. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine before the nervous expression he was wearing turned to a confident one as he placed his lips onto mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His kiss was absolute bliss. Even since I have met him I took a liking to him. When I had to sit on his lap it just made my need for affection increase. I pushed my lips onto his with the same force as he did. He moved his hand into my hair and I moved mine around his neck putting my fingers in the base of his hair. His hair was really soft. I couldn't stop myself from tangling my fingers into his hair. I could tell he was smiling and it caused me to smile as well. We stayed like that until we had to break apart for air and I could tell just like me he didn't want it to end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at him with my hand still in his hair and pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't expect you to do that, but I'm glad you did," I whispered into his ear causing him to shudder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys this already has gotten boring! You are all free to leave!" Monokuma yelled irritated that his plan didn't work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara and I shared a look. His eyes were absolutely beautiful. I just want him. All of him all to myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knew that one game of Truth or Dare could have led to this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kokichi...um, I'm sorry that I did that...it was just for a dare! I-" I put my finger to his lips and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well my beloved Shumai~ I didn't say I didn't like it~," I said after slowly getting up off of him. He looked shocked as another blush came to his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though this motive was an odd one I'm glad I was finally able to kiss Shuichi~, I have wanted to kiss him for the longest time or even just having him hug me back would have been enough! But today was heaven!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Later Shu-Chan~," I said before leaving the gym. I knew he was just sitting on the floor overly confused at what just happened and I couldn't blame him. I can be pretty confusing...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking back to my dorm room was a blur. All I could do is think of Shuichi and what I said to him...I'm sure he must have found out now...or he must be dense as fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Sound familiar? にしし~ Today's part is the original oneshot with some added content at the end! I hope you are enjoying the story so far!! Thank you so much for reading!!-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-ShuichiOuma010-</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. -5-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I smiled to myself as I stared at the ceiling while I laid down on my bed. All I could think of was the kiss and how cute Shuichi was today. I couldn't get any sleep because all I could think of was Shuichi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi the breath of fresh air I need in the morning to get going. The sunset that ends my terrible days. The sky that covers me all the time. I feel love? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don't really know what love is...but I think that's what this is right? The feeling of your heart beating out of your chest. The feeling of craving your time with that specific person. The feeling of only having them on your mind. Consuming your thoughts and feelings making you feel whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felt my smile increase as a blush cane to my cheeks. Usually, I would try my hardest to hide a blush that came to my cheeks but right now I was by myself and I was just so genuinely happy and embarrassed that I couldn't stop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This isn't something I have felt before," I whispered looking over at my whiteboard. I got up off my bed slowly watching the indent from my body disappear before I walked over to the whiteboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I held my hand over Shuichi's picture with the word 'trustworthy?' On it. I smiled to myself. Maybe it could happen...maybe he can be the one person I really trust? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who knows? I want to see how we play around next time~," I whispered to myself bringing my hand over my mouth. I looked over at my desk with some papers scattered across it. I had a sharpie I would draw with and some of the pages had sketches of DICE. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How are they doing without me? I felt my shoulder slump. They are like my family...and I just left them behind. I'm trapped in this killing game and I didn't have any choice in this...but it is something that I have to deal with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have to make it out of here. I have to go back to my family. "Because they need me as I need them," I placed my hand over the drawing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss you guys," My face went down into a frown. Why does this make me so sad? We have all those memories of laughter of all the pranks we have done together...so why when I think of them it makes me feel like crying? Maybe the fear of them getting hurt while I'm away...they fear of them abandoning me...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have always hated being alone and having to be left with my thoughts. When I was younger people would always throw me into small closets when I was being too annoying. They would leave me in there for hours...or even days...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shuddered and went back over to my bed. My insomnia made me feel uncomfortable about sleeping. I want to be able to just sleep without having these crushing thoughts fill my mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Me being cold and alone in the closet all over again. I just want to be free and be able to run around. Be able to genuinely smile and laugh with my real family! But sadly for the time being I have to just keep my focus on making it out of here...and beating the game so Shuichi can be safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have always been watching over Shuichi and making sure that no one hated him or held any grudges against him. Because if I have to I will intervene and make sure he is unharmed. I held onto my arm and bit on the inside of my cheek with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want him to make it out of here even if I don't," I said looking over to the board again. I know we aren't dating or anything...but I care about him more than anything else...and I have never been able to feel this way about someone and I want to be able to protect him so I can feel at ease...knowing he is safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes and let my eyes play memories through my memory. Small happy moments with my family. My real family! And the moment I had with Shuichi moments ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I really hope that he knows I like him at this point. Or he is just super dense...I'm sure he will be able to figure it out. Hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I groaned and turned to my side. "Shuichi? Would you like me? The real me?" I scoffed and held my pillow against my chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He wouldn't...who would?" I said to myself before letting some tears fall out of my eyes. I knew no one would be able to hear me if I keep my sobs muffled...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's how it always works right? When I was younger if I covered my mouth and cried into my hand they wouldn't even notice. And even if my eyes still looked red I would just fake more tears so they wouldn't suspect anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just felt useless and weak when I cry. That's why I would never let anyone see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.   .   .</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never let anyone see it darling</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Know you are mine always</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because they don't know you lovely</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And they only want to stay away</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't take these words for granted</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I'm sure you need them</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because baby I need them</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, I need them</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't let this break you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause they all just take from you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They all just take you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They all just fake you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't be the fake you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause I love the real you darling</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So don't hide it lovely</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I love you baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You still drive me crazy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.  .  .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song kept playing in my head and some unknown voice kept singing the words hitting my heart like the beat of a drum. Moving my body with the vibrations of the sounds. They hit hard into my heart with every word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If this is love I don't want to let it go, darling</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Here it is! Poetry of mine again! Having a weird-ass day...anyway, thank you all so much for reading!!-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-ShuichiOuma010-</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. -6-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another day, I woke up with a smile ready for a new day to start. I went to the bathroom to get myself ready for the day. I fixed my hair to the best of my extent and applied some makeup to hide the bags under my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are loved! And today is going to be a great day!” I exclaimed to the window with a smile. I knew deep down this was a lie...but I do this every morning. I smiled and walked out of my room seeing Shuichi just standing there in a daze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shumai~?” I asked, teasingly looking over at him. He didn’t acknowledge my presence...so I walked over and flicked the group of hair that always sticks up no matter what. He jumped a bit and immediately moved back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was red and his hand went to cover his mouth. I know better than most people that this means he is nervous and embarrassed. I mean it’s not that hard to read Shuichi, because he is always not great at having a poker face about things...funny that his talent is being a detective!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All jokes aside I went back to teasing him because it was fun! “Is my whittle ShuShu embarrassed~?” I asked, poking his chest while I moved closer to him. I was half expecting Kaito to come out of nowhere and start a fight or something similar...but with the lack of distractions I was able to tease him as much as I please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head making him look absolutely adorable! “Is little Shumai embarrassed about the kiss~?” I asked, making his eyes go wide. Bullseye! I leaned in again pulling the collar of his shirt so he was at my level. My hand slowly moved to the one covering his mouth so I could slowly pull it off. His mouth was open slightly while he gasped. I moved close enough where I could feel his breath on my lips and then I went to pull away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Shuichi moved his hands to the back of my head and immediately closed the gap. I was confused at first because of the sudden courage that he has but didn’t mind a change of pace. I felt a small blush come to my cheeks as well...but I was so lost in the moment I just let it stay. I could feel the warmth from his cheeks on mine as well as the heat from his body and hands touching my chest and neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t mind any of it and was surprised that he was holding it strong for this long, before I felt him slump against the wall behind us as we broke apart. I wanted to continue the kiss...but Shuichi looked so flustered that I had to take a moment to admire his cute face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were wide as he stared at me. His cheeks are red and hotter than the sun. And hands were shaking by his side as well as his legs as he fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that too much for you?” I asked more genuinely than I meant to. I could tell that he was confused by my change of tone...and by my honesty. I helped him up and looked him in the eyes feeling a smirk coming back to my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was very bold of you Shu~,” I teased holding his hand in mine, placing a teasing kiss to the back of it. It made him blush even more while a nervous groan left his lips. I smiled and looked back up at him letting his hand go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I,” He covered his mouth, cutting himself off. I laughed and poked his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are adorable Shumai~!” I said before putting my hands behind my head and leaving for the dining hall. I felt the urge to blush build up in my chest but I pushed it down like the feeling of wanting to break down and cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.   .   .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dining hall was mostly empty, but there were some people who were already eating and minding their own business. I walked in and grabbed a Panta before leaving the dining hall to go and sit in the shade outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice out even though we are trapped in a giant cage. I like looking up at the sky...and being able to see the stars later in the day! It’s something that helps me to be able to distract myself from not being able to sleep. As well as being able to have something to do while I can’t sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled to myself feeling the lies come piling in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today is going to be a good day</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone here loves you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are amazing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DICE is still waiting for you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This game is a lie!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shivered for a moment before I smiled again. I can do this because I have to do this. Being able to make it through hard things is the only thing that keeps me going...because one after the other they are always going to come, but at least I have DICE and the memories of being with them to remember that I have a family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey K-Kokichi!” I heard a similar stutter behind me and smiled as I turned around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello my beloved~!” I said laughing as I turned around. Shuichi looked nervous as he rubbed his arm with his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to h-hangout with me?” He is absolutely adorable! He is always so shy, but he still asks me with that adorable blush on his face!! I love you my beloved~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to Shu-Chan~,” I said walking over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to do my beloved~?” I grabbed his hand with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about w-watching a movie or s-something?” He asked with a stutter. I leaned my head against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love that!” I exclaimed. He blushed more but grabbed my hand back intertwining his fingers in mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Here is part 6! Thank you all so much for reading!!-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-ShuichiOuma010-</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. -7-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His hand was shaking a bit and I could tell he was feeling nervous. His nervousness was making me feel a little nervous. His stress is contagious! I shoved down the small feeling of butterflies in my stomach and smiled while we walked down to the AV room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Shuichi!” Kaede called out to Shuichi who was trembling at this point. I gave his hand a supportive squeeze hoping to myself that this would make him feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey K-Kaede,” Shuichi stuttered, holding my hand tighter. Why is he getting so nervous? Aren’t him and Kaede close?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shuichi, you and Kokichi are together now? You are holding hands!” She exclaimed with stars in her eyes. I felt my smile grow. I would love being together with this emo detective! He is my favorite after all~ my beloved Shuichi~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no! We are just going to the AV room to watch a movie together!” He gasped blushing even more. I like seeing him flustered but something about Kaede being the one who made him this way...made my skin crawl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm just teasing~ but that sounds like a date Shuichi!” She giggled before walking away with a smile. I felt my shoulders slump. Finally! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked down at our hands. Why am I getting so jealous? Shuichi and I aren’t even together...not that I like not being together with him...it’s just I’m hating how jealous I’m getting from him and Kaede’s friendship!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get going~ shouldn’t we go~?” I asked, holding his hand to my chest before skipping off to the game room. He gasped at the sudden motion but soon was half running to keep up with me. It was weird how good I felt just messing around with Shuichi. Like how we can just run through the halls and talk about whatever! And I can always tease him and that’s one hell of a show!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed to myself before opening the door to the game room quickly followed by the one to the AV room. Shuichi was breathing heavily when he sat down on the couch. I was afraid he would have collapsed at the door, but he didn’t. I’m glad he didn’t because that would have hurt especially if he ended up falling on his head…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Ko...Kokichi,” He panted as I made my way over to the couch. I was trying my hardest to not burst out laughing at how winded he is from a little running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shuichi are you alright?” I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder with a muffled laugh. I was biting my lip trying to stop my laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t r...run often,” He gasped, putting his hand to his chest as if he was regulating his breathing. I took the seat next to him and softly rubbed his upper back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made that pretty obvious Shu!” I laughed before he started coughing for a moment. I should apologize for making him run...it can’t hurt your lungs if you never really run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for making you run,” I said with a small frown. Those words sounded weird coming out of my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s...alright,” He said slowly raising his head. He held his head with his hand from what I assumed to be a headache that started. I sighed and leaned back into the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what movie would you like to watch my beloved~,” I teased again trying to get rid of the mood of the room. It was bringing my shoulders down...but seeing as another person is in the room I have to keep my mask on!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to watch something, actually I have no clue what I want to watch, why don’t you choose…” He whispered to me as I slowly got up to survey the shelves. There was a lot of random movies, and some of them were definitely weird to be seen in an AV room...but I mean Monokuma put this together so I shouldn’t expect anything different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Your Name?” I asked pulling out the disk. I haven’t watched this movie in forever and the first time I watched it was more about watching it to make fun of it. DICE all gathered together for a movie night actually and it was so fun to just mess around with them…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Are they doing ok?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokichi, are you alright?” Shuichi asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I must have really zoned out seeing as I didn’t even notice him move closer to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Of course I am my beloved!” I said trying to put on my best smile to convince him I really was...to convince myself I really am…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok then…” He sounds unconvinced. I frowned a bit but soon was smiling as my normal self again. We both sat on the couch after I put the movie into the movie player. He already looked relaxed. I was surprised that he was already so relaxed! He always looks so tense!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This movie is one I have never seen before...I don’t get to watch a lot of movies at my uncle's house,” Shuichi said, moving his arm closer to mine. I felt goosebumps erupt on my arms as a small blush came to my cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a weird feeling when your heart is beating so fast just from the slight touch of someone you feel a certain way about. The way your hands suddenly feel sweaty and your face gets hot. You can’t focus or think about anything but them. Shuichi Saihara. He is such a weird and interesting character...I wonder what’s in store for the both of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokichi,” Shuichi said suddenly. I blushed at the random use of my first name...but didn’t say anything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Shu?” I asked, turning to face him. He looked at me with a nervous expression. I held my breath when he slowly moved closer to me. Is this like yesterday? Did I tease him too much? I asked myself, feeling my heart pounding throughout my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I rest my head on yours?” He asked, making me stay there dumbfounded for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” I asked, sounding more confused than I meant to sound. He didn’t respond; he only rested his head on my own as his hand slowly intertwined with my own. I smiled to myself and leaned against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Another part!! Thank you all so much for reading!!-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-ShuichiOuma010-</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. -8-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was confused by all the random things Shuichi has been doing…like the kiss and even this now. What is going on with him? Is this his way of confessing? Should I make a move to make sure or would that be too much…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Shu~Chan~,” I teased, slowly nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck, making him blush a bit. He didn’t move though or make any noise which I found the most interesting. Usually he is super awkward about things like this...maybe he has some confidence that he has been hiding from me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.   .   .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All jokes aside I went back to teasing him because it was fun! “Is my whittle ShuShu embarrassed~?” I asked, poking his chest while I moved closer to him. I was half expecting Kaito to come out of nowhere and start a fight or something similar...but with the lack of distractions I was able to tease him as much as I please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He shook his head making him look absolutely adorable! “Is little Shumai embarrassed about the kiss~?” I asked, making his eyes go wide. Bullseye! I leaned in again pulling the collar of his shirt so he was at my level. My hand slowly moved to the one covering his mouth so I could slowly pull it off. His mouth was open slightly while he gasped. I moved close enough where I could feel his breath on my lips and then I went to pull away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Shuichi moved his hands to the back of my head and immediately closed the gap. I was confused at first because of the sudden courage that he has but didn’t mind a change of pace. I felt a small blush come to my cheeks as well...but I was so lost in the moment I just let it stay. I could feel the warmth from his cheeks on mine as well as the heat from his body and hands touching my chest and neck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t mind any of it and was surprised that he was holding it strong for this long, before I felt him slump against the wall behind us as we broke apart. I wanted to continue the kiss...but Shuichi looked so flustered that I had to take a moment to admire his cute face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes were wide as he stared at me. His cheeks are red and hotter than the sun. And hands were shaking by his side as well as his legs as he fell to the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Was that too much for you?” I asked more genuinely than I meant to. I could tell that he was confused by my change of tone...and by my honesty. I helped him up and looked him in the eyes feeling a smirk coming back to my face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.   .   .</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he has something wrong with him. I would go and ask Maki or  Kaito but I know that wouldn’t be good at all...he is just always so full of himself and he is a fucking dumbass…so I don’t know what I was even expecting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you acting more confident my beloved~ did something happen~?” Even though I was teasing I genuinely wanted to know what the hell was going on with him, but I need to get him to say it before I make all of these assumptions...I tend to always over analyze things and it doesn’t help that I’m right about most of them~,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Not going to say anything~? Is it something I did?” I asked, feeling a little sad. I didn’t know why...but I was sure it must be some guilt about something that might not even be true. I shrugged the feeling off and moved into his lap to tease him even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shumai~,” I poked his cheek because he wasn’t looking at me. I could tell he was blushing a lot and that he probably was having  a hard time even responding in this state. He is adorable and everything but sometimes it can be a little irritating when he doesn’t respond because he is way too flustered...but I love him too much so it doesn’t bother me! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I...Umm,” He started but soon cut himself off by trying to move his hand back over his face, but I grabbed his hand so he had to be exposed. His blush uncovered for me to see and cup his face with my other hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love to see your face my beloved! So don’t hide it from me~ Ok~,” I said moving in closer again. This was because I was half curious about what he would end up doing, as well as seeing if the same thing would happen that happened last time I got this close while teasing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ko-Kokichi?” He gasped before he pulled me into a hug so my lips met his shoulder instead of him repeating what happened before. I was a little sad about this...but decided to let him hug me, because a hug is a nice change from having me teasing him before Kaito or Maki come along and beat me up or throw me away from him...they are such a pain sometimes...but I mean on the other hand I can be a big pain in the ass as well~,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my beloved~?” I asked, teasing him again. He looked away from me when I pulled back to see his face. I huffed knowing he was keeping me from seeing his face...or in other words getting what I wanted. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being so rude to me~?” I asked, making him flinch a bit. At least that got a reaction out of him~ he can get so lost in his own thoughts or even his own embarrassment sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah! Sorry Kokichi I didn’t mean to! I-” I cut him off before he could finish. I put my finger to his lips and moved in close to him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we finish the movie?” I asked, moving back next to him. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye when I grabbed his hand again. His hand felt so warm in my own...maybe telling him the truth for once wouldn't be so bad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Days turn into nights but I still feel so tired...anyways, thank you all so much for reading!!-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-ShuichiOuma010-</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. -9-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After we had finished the movie Shuichi had fallen asleep beside me with his head resting on my shoulder. I was a little irritated that he fell asleep while we were on our date, but I mean he is tired so I should give him the benefit of the doubt right? Wrong! I pulled out a sharpie that was on one of the shelves. I did this after I rested Shuichi against the couch so he didn’t fall when I was no longer their to support his weight. While he was slumped on the couch I thought to myself, what should I put on him anyway? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm...I put my hand on my chin for a moment. He is the ultimate detective so he definitely needs a monocle and a mustache! I mean he is kinda like Sherlock Holmes, right? I smirked but right before I was about to put some of the ink on his white skin his eyes fluttered open. In a panic I threw the marker after barely putting the cap on and took my place beside him again. Maybe he won’t notice-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokichi?” He asked, slowly sitting up again. He looked around the room and noticed the lights were now on because the film had ended and he noticed the now blank screen. I didn’t say anything. I only folded my arms still feeling insulted that he fell asleep and now rudely interrupted my prank! But I mean, it is Shuichi so maybe, just maybe, this one time, I will let this one slide. But not for anyone else of course! Only for my beloved emo detective!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry...I...I must have fallen asleep,” He said, rubbing at his eyes a bit before he adjusted and looked over at me. I wanted to tease him more but at this point I wasn’t sure if I am mad that he is awake or not...but I mean anytime with my beloved is quality time with my beloved! So, I’m happy! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But seriously...what is with the changes in his actions as of yesterday...that confidence is just so unlike him! I mean other than when he is serious about stating a point or leading a conversation...but when it comes to things like these he is usually a wreck. His face gets all hot and he is a stuttering mess! I’m still not sure if I like this Shuichi better though- that kiss was nice though. I mean I wasn’t expecting him to be so dominant over me in that kind of situation. The situation being me teasing him, as I do on a constant basis~ but regardless of that, he was so confident and it makes butterflies come to my heart and stomach just thinking about it. Was he being serious about it? Or was he just fed up with my teasing...honestly I can see him going either way! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Shuichi is the kind of guy that when he has something occur over and over again to him. He thinks it through and sees a way to either make it easier for him next time, or finds a way to stop it or solve the issue altogether. That part of him only comes out when he really means it though. I can tell he doesn't like having to let others down or even have to argue with them in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the other side of him, is the more honest side. He is always honest with what he is thinking. I mean unless it could potentially cause another argument that would just make more people mad when solving a problem. But he tends to be more on the honest side and I don’t mind if people are honest! Even if they tend to be brutally honest sometimes. He could genuinely have the same sort of feelings I have for him and his shy personality is stopping him from just telling me or just making a confident choice to make it happen. I mean I’m not really making a conscious effort either...well, other than all the teasing I do to get his attention of course~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could feel Shuichi move his hand into my own before wrapping his fingers around it. I snapped myself out of my thoughts before looking back over to him. He didn’t make eye contact with me at all and I could tell he had something on his mind. I mean I do too. What is with this whole situation? Two teenagers, both male, one of them romantically likes the other, but is too worried about how the others reputation will suffer to confess. Wait scratch that last bit out. I just don’t want Kaito and Maki to think I’m using him or anything because believe me, I know what it’s like to be used and that is the last thing I would want to put on Shuichi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked back over at him to try to read his expression but I was only met with his eyes for just a moment before he quickly turned his head away. I could still see his blush and feel his hand shaking in mine. But I decided that maybe he had already taken enough of my teasing. I felt something hit against my chest. What if he thinks I’m just messing with him? I don’t blame him if he does. I do lie almost 99.9% of the time. Mostly because I have always had a hard time telling the truth but then there is always that other part of me that just doesn’t want to accept it...and all the pain that will come with it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I frowned a bit before I realized that the nighttime announcement played. I looked over at the monitor and saw Monokuma with the monokubs all there sitting on that damn couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest for another thrilling day tomorrow!” Monokuma shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Getting some good sleep is good for you! Rest well!” Monophiane added before the kubs said their line before the monitor turned off. It’s already night time? Today went by really quickly...but I mean time flies while you are having fun!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Here is the other update for today! Stay safe lovelies!! Thank you all so much for reading!!-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-ShuichiOuma010-</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. -10-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well! I’ll be off then!” I said getting off the couch pretty quickly, it made me feel dizzy as I stood there for a moment making sure I wouldn’t fall over if I took another step. But, before I could make it out of the room Shuichi grabbed my hand and kept me there. I looked back at him and saw that he was looking down at his hand holding my own. I wanted to blush just because that’s how my body wants to react when I’m around him...but I know I couldn’t do that to him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh~?” I asked with a teasing tone before trying to pull my hand away. He looked me in the eyes with the same confident look he has had at times before. I couldn’t suppress the blush that wanted to dance its way onto my cheeks. Making my face a world of color, but I didn’t look at him for a moment because I needed to get over my embarrassment because of my blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to leave…” He said in an unfairly attractive voice. I wanted to just tell him that I didn’t want to leave his side either- but it was going to be more fun to just tease the shit out of him~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you Shu-Chan~,” I teased moving closer to him to put my hand on his shoulder. He blushed for a moment before he looked me intently in the eyes again making me feel flustered all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I want you to stay with me,” He said in a slightly annoyed tone. I must have gotten to him with my teasing. I still wanted to mess with him though~ It’s just so fun to me~!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if I don’t Shui~,” I teased again, poking his chest this time. He put his hands on my shoulders making me feel small against him. I kept my smirk on my face even though I could feel my legs starting to shake from under me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t want to leave my side either...if it would be ok with you, would you like to stay in my dorm for the night…?” He asked with a serious tone. I blushed more because of how dominant he was being. Who the hell is this Shuichi? I asked myself trying to read his expression, only to find it was almost unreadable…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shuichi~ I didn’t know you were such a pervert!” I gasped, making him blush as his confident self left again as he became the anxious and cute Shuichi I love. He held his hands on my shoulders still which made me surprised that he wasn’t moving away or covering his face as he usually would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t m-mean it like that...I just don’t want to have to be alone in my room again…” He whispered honestly as the truth just ran off his tongue like sweet candy...it’s always so bitter to me, that’s why I prefer to lie! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that Shu! I’m ok with that~!” I said moving over to him to hug his arm. It was nice that he wants to have a sleepover of sorts. I know he doesn’t have any intention of doing anything like that, at least without my consent~ because my beloved Shu-chan is so sweet! I smiled to myself as he walked with me back to his dorm room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was cool outside and made me shiver a bit making Shuichi wrap his arm around my shoulders making me feel warmer. Maybe I should get cold more often~ I thought to myself with a smirk. I leaned into his shoulder as we walked together to his dorm room. His room was on the lower floor and it was nice not having to walk up stairs before getting to a room. His room was well organized just like him! I smiled and looked around the room curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where do you want me to stay?” I asked before getting cut off by another shudder. Why am I still so cold? I rubbed my arms with a small frown on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still seem cold…” He whispered before taking off his own jacket and placing it onto my own shoulders. I blushed at this action but was cold and just pulled it over my chest to warm myself up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can sleep on the bed on this side while I sleep on the other ok? Is that alright?” He asked with a worried look on his face. I could tell he was doubting his decision to invite me in the first place which made me sad for a moment...before I realized that he liked me! I can use this to my advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok~!” I teased before removing my uncomfortable clothes before getting under the covers. Shuichi blushed before handing me one of his own shirts and a pair of sweatpants. I smirked to myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Shuichi~” I said before changing into his clothes. They were warm and smelled like him...it made me feel warm and safe. Maybe I need to take his clothes more often~ Like his jacket~ He gave it to me and he won’t be getting it back~!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-goodnight Kokichi,” He blushed before turning off the light and making his way onto the other side of the bed. His bed was warm and nice, but I was still cold...hmm~! Shuichi is like a human heater! So warm~ I moved closer to him and moved my hands to his upper back to keep myself warm. He flinched at the contact but soon relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still c-cold?” He asked. By the tone of his voice and the heat I could feel from his cheeks told me that he was still blushing and nervous, which is so adorable!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I don’t know why I’m cold,” I said honestly which scared me again. Why does the truth always come out around him, even if it’s a simple thing like this, how does he do that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it ok if I hug you?” He asked, making me laugh a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can Shuichi! I mean I am already hugging you my beloved~ So~,” I teased him again before I was cut off by his arms wrapping around me and pulling me closer to him. I blushed and hid my face in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” He said, suddenly making me confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what Shumai~?” I asked, rubbing his shoulders. I could feel that they were tense because of stress and feeling him relax a bit made me feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For wanting to be here with me,” He said. I could tell he was smiling so I smiled as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm,” I said with a nod before feeling my exhaustion take over as I fell asleep in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Another update today! It’s like 00:20 right now...so I’m sleeping great! Anyway! Thank you all so much for reading!-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-ShuichiOuma010-</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>